The Great Animal Crown/Gallery/1
Prologue: Playing with the animals S3E14 Overview of Animal Island lagoon.png S3E14 Wartimer and Snout doing a high dive.png S3E14 Wartimer and Snout splash into the water.png S3E14 Animals playing ball.png S3E14 Grey falcon hitting the ball.png S3E14 Bam misses the ball.png S3E14 Blaze's grand entrance.png S3E14 Blaze hitting the ball back.png S3E14 Bam catches the ball.png S3E14 Blaze greeting the animals.png S3E14 We're on Animal Island.png|Check it out. Blaze and I are on Animal Island. S3E14 Blaze "Hey, guys".png S3E14 Wartimer and Snout splashing around.png S3E14 Wartimer and Snout invite Blaze to come in.png S3E14 AJ "how big a splash".png|"Yeah! Let's show 'em how big a splash we can make." S3E14 Blaze stands ready.png|"Alright!" S3E14 Blaze jumps off the rock.png|"Super Splash!" S3E14 Blaze splashes next to Wartimer and Snout.png Blaze discovers the Great Animal Crown S3E14 AJ notices something glowing.png S3E14 AJ "there's something shiny".png|"Blaze, Look. There's something shiny behind that waterfall." S3E14 Blaze noticing the shiny object.png|"Huh." S3E14 Blaze "Let's go check it out".png|"Let's go check it out." S3E14 Blaze driving up the rock.png S3E14 Blaze driving toward the waterfall.png S3E14 Blaze grabs the shiny object from the waterfall.png S3E14 Blaze finds a crown.png S3E14 Blaze "We'd better show this to the animals".png S3E14 Blaze comes down the hill.png S3E14 Blaze showing the crown to the animals.png S3E14 Bunk and monkey notice the crown.png S3E14 Animals gather around the crown.png S3E14 Blaze and AJ "Great Animal Crown?".png|"Great Animal Crown?" S3E14 Bam explains about the crown.png S3E14 Nelson explains about the crown.png S3E14 Who will wear it.png S3E14 Who will be the king.png S3E14 Animals wonder who will wear the crown.png S3E14 Bam making a suggestion.png S3E14 Animals start thinking.png Crusher steals the crown S3E14 Submarine appears behind the animals.png S3E14 Crusher and Pickle in submarine.png S3E14 Crusher "Can we go home, now?".png|"Yeah, yeah, can we go home now?" S3E14 Pickle "Go home?".png S3E14 View of Animal Island from submarine.png S3E14 View of animals chatting.png S3E14 View of Animal Crown.png S3E14 Crusher uninterested.png S3E14 Crusher double take gasp.png S3E14 Crusher sees the crown.png S3E14 Great Animal Crown up close.png S3E16 Pickle talking about the crown.png S3E16 Crusher "King of Animal Island?!".png S3E16 Crusher always wanted to be king.png S3E16 Pickle "That's such an oddly specific dream".png S3E16 Pickle "we should go ask".png S3E16 Crusher "Nah, that's okay".png S3E16 Crusher has an easier way.png S3E16 Crusher decides to take the crown.png S3E14 Crusher pulls a lever.png S3E14 Claw comes out of submarine.png|"♪ Gonna take the crown, gonna take the crown! ♪" S3E14 Claw extending outward.png|"♪ Gonna take the crown when nobody's looking! ♪" S3E14 Claw reaches the crown.png S3E14 Animal crown grabbed by Crusher's submarine claw.png S3E14 What brings the crown back.png S3E14 Crusher presses a button.png S3E14 Crown gets dragged around.png S3E14 Crusher "That's not it".png S3E14 Crusher presses another button.png S3E14 Crown still gets dragged.png S3E14 Crusher "It's gotta be one of these buttons".png S3E14 Crusher presses multiple buttons.png S3E14 Crown gets swung around wildly.png S3E14 Animals notice something wrong.png S3E14 Animals see Crusher taking the crown.png S3E14 Crown gets swung in a circle.png S3E14 Crown gets thrown far away.png S3E14 Animals shocked.png S3E14 Crown flying away from Animal Island.png S3E14 Crown splashes into the water.png S3E14 Animal crown falls into the water.png S3E14 Animal crown sinks to the bottom.png S3E14 Animal crown still sinking.png S3E14 Animal crown lands on an ocean rock.png S3E14 Crusher annoyed that he lost the crown.png S3E14 Crusher "at least I have a submarine".png S3E14 Crusher taunting the animals.png S3E14 Crusher turns the submarine around.png S3E14 Submarine sinks into the water.png S3E14 Submarine swims underwater.png S3E14 Submarine setting off.png The missing crown/An ocean adventure begins S3E14 AJ "Crusher's using a submarine".png S3E14 Animals worried.png S3E14 Bam "the bottom of the ocean".png S3E14 Nelson "if we don'd do something".png S3E14 Bunk "who could swim fast enough".png S3E14 Blaze "Don't worry, animals".png S3E14 Blaze "I can do it".png S3E14 Bam "You can?".png S3E14 Bunk "But how?".png S3E14 Blaze "the super fast swimming power".png S3E14 AJ looks at his watch.png S3E14 Shark on AJ's watch.png S3E14 Shark on AJ's watch 2.png S3E14 Blaze ready to become a shark.png S3E14 Transformation interface.png S3E14 First part needed.png S3E14 Tail materializes.png S3E14 Second part needed.png S3E14 Dorsal fin materializes.png S3E14 Last part needed.png S3E14 Streamlined body materializes.png S3E14 Shark transformation complete.png S3E14 Blaze transforming.png S3E14 Blaze becomes Shark Blaze.png S3E14 Blaze splashes into the water.png S3E14 Shark Blaze swims around.png S3E14 Shark Blaze jumps out of the water.png S3E14 Shark Blaze splashes before the animals.png S3E14 Animals impressed by Shark Blaze.png S3E14 AJ boards Shark Blaze.png S3E14 Shark Blaze ready to get the crown.png S3E14 Blaze and AJ "Shark power!".png S3E14 Shark Blaze sets off.png S3E14 Blaze jumping out of the water.png S3E14 Animals cheering for Shark Blaze.png Sharks! S3E14 Blaze's dorsal fin above the water.png S3E14 Shark Blaze jumps in the air.png S3E14 Shark Blaze swims underwater.png S3E14 Blaze swims past some seaweed.png S3E14 Shark Blaze rear view angle.png S3E14 Blaze swims past more seaweed.png S3E14 Blaze jumps out of the water again.png S3E14 Blaze's dorsal fin pokes above the water.png S3E14 Shark Blaze swimming with a school of fish.png S3E14 Blaze swims through rings of fish.png S3E14 Blaze swims through another fish ring.png S3E14 Blaze swims under an ocean rock archway.png S3E14 Blaze swims past ocean sand dunes.png S3E14 Blaze swims past ocean rocks.png S3E14 Blaze swims past yet more seaweed.png S3E14 View of seaweed.png To return to the The Great Animal Crown episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries